


COSMOS

by penelope (malfoysamortentia)



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Davvero regà prenneteve na stanza, Gay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoysamortentia/pseuds/penelope
Summary: Dicono che esistano stelle la cui luce ci mette talmente tanto a viaggiare che, guardando il cielo stellato, è come se stessimo guardando nel passato. Edo non lo sa se è vero, anzi, Edo non sa nemmeno se l’ha capito il concetto perché al momento è talmente ubriaco che non capirebbe nemmeno il suo nome.
Relationships: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms
Kudos: 26





	COSMOS

**Author's Note:**

> Oh regà che cazzo devo dire? Per favore non leggete se il vostro nome sta nell'elenco personaggi grazie.

Dicono che esistano stelle la cui luce ci mette talmente tanto a viaggiare che, guardando il cielo stellato, è come se stessimo guardando nel passato. Edo non lo sa se è vero, anzi, Edo non sa nemmeno se l’ha capito il concetto perché al momento è talmente ubriaco che non capirebbe nemmeno il suo nome.

Vale ignora i suoi mugugni e continua imperterrita a leggergli fatti sullo spazio dal libro che hanno preso per Mina, ma la mente di Edo è altrove. Sta ancora cercando di cogliere il ragionamento sul guardare nel passato guardando le stelle, anche se in realtà le stelle non le guarda mai. Che stelle vuoi vedere da Milano? Ma nella sua testa balenano occhi profondi, occhi brillanti, e sì, forse Edo le stelle le guarda più spesso di quanto non ammetta a se stesso. Sono le 2 e forse, solo forse, dovrebbe andare a letto perché sta chiaramente svisionando.

Per qualche tempo non ci pensa più, quasi era riuscito a scordarlo, finché una mattina non arriva in studio e si ritrova davanti Lauro che canticchia una canzone di Coez. E okay, Lauro e Silvano sono amici, ma la probabilità che il cantante sia preso da un genere come quello di Coez è strettamente legata ad un interesse amoroso, ed Edoardo si scopre geloso. Non è stupido, è un vero uomo, e anziché cercare di parlarne o anche solo di indagare decide semplicemente di rimanere scazzato tutto il giorno e trattare la gente a pesci in faccia. La mano nella sua tasca stringe il ciuccio di Mina, per un solo secondo si concede di serrare gli occhi e respirare, dietro le sue palpebre le stelle esplodono rosse di rabbia.

Lauro ha una collezione di rossetti di Gucci davvero impressionante, e il modo in cui li porta è definito rivoluzionario, dai media. Edo sa solo che ogni cazzo di volta in cui il più giovane entra in studio con quelle labbra sottili dal colore peccaminoso vorrebbe cancellargli quel sorriso da stronzo dalla faccia, devastare quel trucco e poi mappare ogni angolo del suo corpo, ogni neo, leccare via ogni sofferenza. È frustrante, ma continua a tacere e, quando si fa tardi, esce dallo studio mollando Lauro da solo e perplesso accampando la scusa di una cena con Mina e Vale. Il cielo è coperto, Doms si accende una canna e prova disperatamente a staccare la mente. Per una volta non ci sono stelle per Edo, solo una sensazione ovattata e ottomila sentimenti repressi in un vasto range di sfumature. I rossetti di Lauro possono accompagnare solo.

“Oh fratè, t’appost?” lo apostrofa Lauro quando lo vede entrare in studio con le occhiaie fino a metà guancia e, cosa ormai non inusuale, lo sguardo di chi vorrebbe solo ammazzare tutti quelli che si trova davanti.

“Certo, Laurè, che ci dev’essere?” gli occhi di Edo vagano nella stanza, la determinazione a non posarsi su Lauro neanche per sbaglio, ma il cantante non sembra avere lo stesso suo intento, perché continua a fissarlo insistentemente mentre si avvicina. Alla fine lo abbraccia.

“Oh quando vuoi parlare io sto qua” e all’improvviso la diga si rompe, viene fuori tutto prepotentemente, ed Edo davvero si era ripromesso di non farlo, ha una famiglia e Lauro è Lauro, ma non ha potere decisionale, perché il suo cervello è annebbiato e per una volta non dal fumo, annulla la breve distanza tra di loro e lo bacia. Dietro agli occhi chiusi stelle, fuochi d’artificio, e finalmente si sente leggero, come se questa fosse la prima cosa giusta che fa _da mesi._

“Ce n’hai messo di tempo, eh?” ride Lauro staccandosi per un attimo da quel bacio per guardare gli occhi verdi dell’amico “pensavo ti saresti fatto venire le palle blu!” ma Edo non fa nemmeno in tempo a replicare, perché pare che Lauro abbia tutte le intenzioni di occuparsi dell’erezione da tredicenne al primo limone che ha nelle mutande, e le sue labbra sono ovunque e sono calde e le sente bruciare sul corpo ed è bellissimo e forse, solo forse, sta già ansimando nell’attesa.

“Lasciatelo dire, sei proprio una cagna, Edoà” con queste parole Lauro finalmente gli abbassa pantaloni e boxer, e si prende un momento per guardarlo dritto negli occhi mentre gli si avvicina al cazzo lasciandogli baci leggeri sulla punta. Edo chiude gli occhi e un secondo dopo sente solo labbra bollenti intorno al suo membro, guance accoglienti e quella cazzo di lingua che probabilmente lo manderà al manicomio.

Lauro non smette di guardarlo, ed è _bellissimo,_ col suo corpo cesellato dagli dei, e quegli zigomi che tante volte ha accarezzato, la testa un po’ reclinata e il pomo d’adamo così esposto pronto per essere nuovamente torturato. Certo, questi erano dettagli che aveva già ammirato mille volte, ma mai avrebbe pensato di averlo tra le sue labbra. “Oh Edo smettila de trattenerte, quanto sei scemo!” 

E, finalmente, Edo apre gli occhi e si lascia andare e gli scopa la bocca, il bacino impegnato in movimenti sconnessi e il tatuaggio così vicino al viso del cantante, una mano serrata quasi dolorosamente intorno ai corti capelli biondi e l’altra sulla guancia del più giovane, che potrebbe quasi venire anche solo sentendo i gemiti osceni che gli escono dalla bocca. Edo è lì, gli occhi profonde pozze oscure e le labbra socchiuse, la fronte un po’ corrucciata e i capelli inumiditi e completamente spettinati, Edo è lì e finalmente sta venendo e non sembra vero a nessuno dei due. Lauro aspetta a lasciarlo, ma non si perde neanche una goccia, e prima di ingoiare si rialza e lo bacia e non ha dubbi: è la puttana di Edoardo Manozzi.


End file.
